1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to header rails for mounting awnings to vertical support surfaces, and more specifically to header rails for mounting awnings to buildings having siding.
2. Description of Related Art
An awning is often mounted to a vertical support surface, such as the side of a building, with a header rail. The header rail typically extends for the length of the awning and holds a head rod or awning rope and rafter arms of the awning so that the awning can be extended from the side of the building over a deck or patio to provide protection from the sun or rain. The header rail is firmly attached to the side of the building to provide the required rigidity for supporting the awning.
The awning can also be mounted to the side of the building by separately holding the awning rope with an awning rail and the rafter arms with individual brackets. This approach, however, may not provide the rigidity and straightness required for supporting the awning. Therefore, a header board, such as a length of 2.times.6 lumber, is first firmly attached to the side of the building. The individual brackets are then attached to the header board which provides the required rigidity for supporting the awning.
A building having siding, such as vinyl or aluminum siding, typically has an uneven surface created by the siding which does not allow the header rail or board to be attached firmly against the side of the building without damaging the siding. To firmly attach the header rail or board, the siding must be inwardly crushed or the siding in the contact area must be cut away. In either case, the siding is permanently damaged and at least a portion of the siding must be replaced if the header rail or header board is removed.